


Zemsta jest rozkoszą doktorów

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: John w dość perfidny sposób mści się w końcu na Sherlocku za to, że kilka lat temu upozorował własną śmierć.





	Zemsta jest rozkoszą doktorów

Sherlock z napięciem wpatrywał się w mężczyzn stojących na środku opuszczonego magazynu. Właściwie to tylko jeden z nich stał i przystawiał drugiemu, klęczącemu, pistolet do głowy. John… John Watson jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Detektyw czuł, że strach zaraz rozsadzi go od środka. Chciał działać, ale wiedział, że każdy fałszywy ruch może zakończyć się tragicznie.

John patrzył wprost na Sherlocka. Intensywność tego spojrzenia przejmowała go dreszczem. Było w nim pełne napięcia oczekiwanie i coś jakby żal. Doktor powoli podniósł twarz w kierunku okien pod sufitem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby po raz ostatni chciał popatrzeć na niebo.

Wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. John zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, Sherlock, pchnięty nagłym impulsem, ruszył ku niemu, a w ciszy dał się słyszeć jakby stłumiony wystrzał. Detektyw stanął jak wryty i szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel osuwa się na ziemię. Wszystko zdawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Znikąd pojawili się komandosi i obezwładnili zdezorientowanego porywacza. Sherlock też był zdezorientowany. Skoro nie porywacz strzelał, to kto? Kto jeszcze nastawał na życie Johna? Wspólnik? Konkurencja?

Sytuacja była opanowana, a komandosi wyprowadzali pojmanego. Jeden z nich pochylał się nad nieruchomym ciałem doktora. Pełna zazwyczaj myśli głowa Sherlocka była w tej chwili pusta. W kilku długich susach dopadł do przyjaciela. John był przytomny, ale ciemna koszulka była mokra od krwi.

\- John! John! Słyszysz mnie?!

Doktor uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Sherlock… Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Nie gadaj głupot, oczywiście, że nic. To ciebie… - nie był w stanie dokończyć. Drżącymi palcami szukał rany.   
\- Dorwali go? Tego typa, który chciał cię zabić? Nic ci nie grozi, prawda?  
\- Tak, tak. Nic mi nie grozi. Nie mów teraz…  
\- Wiesz, powiedział, że na pewno po mnie przyjdziesz, a wtedy zastrzeli nas obu.  
\- John, proszę…  
\- Zamknij się i daj mi dokończyć, bo może nie będę miał więcej okazji – głos Johna był cichy, ale wyraźny. – Dobrze było mieć takiego przyjaciela, jak ty. Szkoda, że tak to krótko trwało - doktor urwał na chwilę, ale tylko zacisnął zęby i mówił dalej. – Opiekuj się Rosie i powiedz Molly i pani Hudson, żeby nie płakały. Powiedz, że idę do Mary…  
\- John, nie mów tak! Spotkacie się, ale jeszcze nie teraz – przerażenie rozlewało się po piersi Sherlocka jak ciekły azot. – Nie zamykaj oczu, słyszysz? Patrz na mnie, John!

Panika była coraz bliżej. Holmes nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy ktoś go widzi i słyszy. Pochylił się nisko nad przyjacielem, prawie dotykając swoim czołem jego czoła.

\- John, jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem. Nigdy nie mówiłem ci tego, ale wywróciłeś moje życie i zrobiłeś ze mnie innego człowieka. Lepszego. Wartościowszego. John, bez ciebie moje życie będzie tylko trwaniem. - Sherlock zacisnął powieki, żeby powstrzymać łzy. – Nie zostawiaj mnie…

Watson opuszkami palców dotknął twarzy Sherlocka. W kącikach ust błąkał mu się uśmiech, gdy mówił:

\- Pomagaj Lestrade’owi, to dobry przyjaciel. Możesz na niego liczyć.  
\- Nigdy nie będzie tobą.

Detektyw wypuścił drżący oddech i miał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w tym momencie coś zaczęło mu się nie zgadzać. Jak na umierającego John Watson miał za bardzo zadowoloną minę. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha spojrzał gdzieś za plecy Sherlocka i zapytał:

\- Słyszałeś, Greg?  
\- Głośno i wyraźnie.

Znajomy głos odezwał się z tyłu i jakby z góry. Sherlock obrócił się gwałtownie. Na balkonie ciągnącym się wzdłuż ściany stała postać w ciemnej kominiarce i z czymś, co mogłoby być karabinem snajperskim, gdyby nie podejrzanie mały kaliber. Greg Lestrade ściągnął kominiarkę, wyciągnął z ucha małą słuchawkę i wyszczerzył zęby do zszokowanego Holmesa.

\- Mamy cię – powiedział. – John, chyba już starczy tego przedstawienia.  
\- Zdecydowanie – odparł Watson i usiadł. – Nic mi nie jest, serio – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – No, może poza tym, że będę miał siniaka na pół żeber.

John podciągnął koszulkę i zaczął oglądać miejsce „trafienia”. Sherlock chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu miał wrażenie, że nie nadąża.

\- Ale jak..? Co…? John!  
\- Sztuczna krew – wyjaśnił po prostu doktor. – Dzięki Bogu, że Greg jest dobrym strzelcem. Ten skurwysyn naprawdę musiał uwierzyć, że nie żyję, żebyśmy mogli dostać go żywcem. Inaczej pozabijałby nas obu. Chciał dopaść ciebie, a jak już chyba wszyscy wiedzą, najlepszym na to sposobem jest dorwanie mnie. Postanowiliśmy z Gregiem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
\- Dobra, rozumiem. Chcieliście go sprowokować, żeby się ujawnił – Sherlock odetchnął głęboko w końcu udało mu się opanować. – Ale po co była cała ta maskarada, jak już go obezwładnili?  
\- A to, to był nasz z Gregiem mały eksperyment. – John uśmiechnął się z bezwstydną satysfakcją. – Wisisz mi stówę – zwrócił się do podchodzącego właśnie inspektora.  
\- Co za…? – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Widzisz, odbyliśmy kiedyś z Gregiem ciekawą rozmowę na temat ludzkich zachowań w kryzysowych sytuacjach. I wyszło, że nas obu ciekawi zachowanie słynnego Sherlocka Holmesa w obliczu nieuniknionego – John był szczery do bólu. Mimo wszystko to jego osobisty sukces, że udało mu się Sherlocka oszukać.  
\- Przy okazji wynikła dyskusja na temat tego, kto jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – dodał Lestrade. – Jestem niepocieszony wynikiem, znam cię przecież dłużej.  
\- I dla zakładu…? – Sherlock powoli podnosił się z ziemi.  
\- Nie no, przede wszystkim chcieliśmy dostać tego sukinkota żywego. Zakład był tylko przy okazji… - Greg zamilkł widząc spojrzenie detektywa.  
\- No już, Sherlock, nie bądź zły – John zauważył, że jego przyjaciel nie przyjął wyjaśnień najlepiej. – Przyznaję, że to było dziecinne i nieodpowiedzialne, ale w końcu nic się nikomu nie stało.

John uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i chciał położyć dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, ale ten tylko prychnął, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

\- Obraził się? – zapytał inspektor, w zadumie opierając się o karabinek do paintballa.  
\- Definitywnie – odparł doktor rozmasowując żebra.

***

John przyjechał do mieszkania późnym popołudniem. W Scotland Yardzie udało mu się wziąć szybki prysznic i zmienić ubranie, a później długo jeszcze musiał zeznawać i wyjaśniać. W sumie był nawet zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, bo miał nadzieję, że złość Sherlocka minie i będą mogli normalnie porozmawiać. Nadzieje te rozwiały się, gdy tylko wszedł do salonu. Sherlock leżał na kanapie i gapił się w sufit. Ostentacyjnie nie zwracał uwagi na Johna, który zauważył, że detektyw wciąż ma na sobie to samo ubranie, co w magazynie.

\- Sherlock, możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał, ale w odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko krótkie spojrzenie bez wyrazu. Mimo wszystko postanowił się nie zrażać – Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, masz do tego święte prawo, ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie dało się inaczej. Ten typ naprawdę musiał uwierzyć, że nie żyję.  
\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć – mruknął Sherlock.   
\- Nie, nie mogłem – zaczął z naciskiem John, ale dalsze wyjaśnienia przerwało mu wejście pani Hudson.  
\- Ojej, chyba nie w porę – pisnęła tylko.

Johna nie zdziwiła jej reakcja – napięcie w powietrzu dałoby się kroić nożem.

\- Pani Hudson, czy mogłaby pani odebrać Rosie od Molly i pójść z nią na długi spacer? Ja muszę porozmawiać z większym dzieckiem.  
\- Och, oczywiście – zgodziła się kobieta, z niepokojem śledząc Sherlocka, który po słowach Johna z prychnięciem zerwał się z kanapy i wymaszerował do kuchni.

Kiedy tylko Watson upewnił się, że pani Hudson wyszła, podjął przerwany wątek.

\- Słuchaj, nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, bo o to właśnie chodziło – żeby twoja reakcja upewniła go, że strzał był prawdziwy. Przyznaję, że po szczeniacku wykorzystaliśmy z Gregiem sytuację, ale akurat ty nie masz prawa wypominać mi sfingowania własnej śmierci.

Kolejne prychnięcie upewniło Johna, że Sherlock zrozumiał aluzję.

\- A co, gdyby rzeczywiście coś ci się stało? Przecież masz córkę! – Holmes spróbował chwytu poniżej pasa, ale John był przygotowany.  
\- To musiałbyś jej kiedyś wytłumaczyć, że jej rodzice chronili swojego przyjaciela – głos doktora przybrał na sile. – Poza tym powinieneś się domyślić, że tamci na pewno spróbowaliby porwać Rosie, a tego, mam nadzieję, obaj nie chcemy nigdy doświadczyć. Trzeba było działać szybko.  
\- Dobra, rozumiem – detektyw uniósł ramiona w geście poddania – ale po co była cała ta późniejsza maskarada? Masz pojęcie, jak ja się czułem?!

Ostatnie słowa Sherlock niemal wykrzyczał. John poczuł, że włosy na karku mu się jeżą, a pod mostkiem rozlewa się palący gniew. Tego było już za wiele – może on i Greg zachowali się jak gówniarze, ale Sherlock był parszywym hipokrytą.

\- Jak się czułeś? Jak _ty_ się czułeś? – nie podniósł głosu. John nigdy nie podnosił głosu, gdy był wściekły, ale każde słowo wymawiał z niezwykłą starannością. – Powiem ci, jak się czułeś. Byłeś przerażony, a nogi miałeś jak z waty. Chciałeś zrobić cokolwiek, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, co. Czułeś się oderwany od rzeczywistości i nie wierzyłeś w to, co widzisz. Nie przyjmowałeś do wiadomości, że to się dzieje. Padające ciało, krew – to wszystko odbierało jasność myślenia. A kiedy dotarło do ciebie, że to jednak prawda, poczułeś, że coś w tobie pęka i zrozumiałeś, że to twoje serce rozpadło się na kawałki. Czułeś się, jakbyś to ty umierał. Chciałbyś umrzeć, bo właśnie rozwarła się pod tobą czarna paszcza rozpaczy. Tak się właśnie czułeś.

Wzrok Johna był wyzywający. Czekał, aż Holmes zacznie się spierać, ale ten tylko wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.

\- I kiedy myślałeś, że gorzej już być nie może, było. Samotność i tęsknota tak silne, że wywracały duszę na lewą stronę. Wgniatający w ziemię żal. Wiesz jak to jest, że gdzie nie spojrzysz, wszystko przywołuje wspomnienia? Przez dwa lata nie mogłem nawet przejść się po Baker Street! A kiedy Mary…

Watson dyszał jak po długim biegu. Nie chciał mówić tego wszystkiego, ale gdy już zaczął, nie mógł przestać. Nie miał pojęcia, że wciąż tłumi w sobie tyle żalu.

\- Dwa razy mój świat runął w gruzy. Za pierwszym razem uratowała mnie moja żona, za drugim najlepszy przyjaciel. Przepraszam za ten głupi żart, ale nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiem, jak to jest patrzeć na śmierć bliskich.

Sherlock już nie patrzył na Johna. Siedział na podłokietniku swojego fotela, głowę miał pochyloną. Jedną ręką zasłaniał oczy, a drugą ciasno oplótł wokół pasa. Watsonowi wydawało się, że wysoka postać detektywa jakby skurczyła się i zapadła w sobie.

W końcu Holmes podniósł powoli głowę i potoczył po pokoju nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Z pewnym trudem skupił wzrok na Johnie.

\- Wybacz, masz oczywiście rację – zaczął z westchnieniem. – Ja po prostu pierwszy raz w życiu byłem taki… przerażony. John, bałem się, że to przeze mnie. Znowu. Wiedziałem, że sobie nie daruję, jeśli tobie coś się stanie przeze mnie. Ja… John, ja po prostu wiem, że jeśli ciebie zabraknie, to ze mną stanie się coś strasznego…

Ostatnie zdanie Sherlock wypowiedział niemal szeptem. Spróbował wstać, ale zachwiał się i oparł o fotel. Doktor mimo wszystko czuł się winny i miał świadomość tego, że nie umie zbyt długo chować urazy do przyjaciela. Podszedł do niego i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Holmes spojrzał na niego bezradnie.

\- Sherlock, jestem tutaj. Nic mi nie jest. Wszystko w porządku.

Sherlock gwałtownym ruchem objął Johna w pasie i wtulił twarz w jego sweter. Zaskoczony doktor omal się nie przewrócił, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło. Jego przyjaciel czasami naprawdę był dużym dzieckiem. Czułym gestem pogładził kudłatą głowę.

\- Jestem, Sherlock. Wybacz, już nigdy nie zrobię takiego świństwa. Ale chyba jesteśmy kwita – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. Gdzieś z okolicy jego pępka dobiegło pełne wyrzutu burczenie. John wciąż delikatnie gładził włosy Sherlocka.  
\- Mycroft miał rację, naprawdę jesteś obrażalski.

Kolejne burknięcie.

\- Jesteś kretynem.

Burknięcie.

\- Dobrze, jesteś moim kretynem, Sherlock.


End file.
